Our Master
by Kindred01
Summary: Arthur and his knights are attacked by vampires and are bound to Merlin though his magic and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Uther Pendragon stood looking at the dark haired teen, he looked him up and down with a sneer seeing him standing there his clothes torn and off colour bandages around the boy's wrist and throat. "And my son and the knights won't have anyone else help them but this-this…boy." He hissed, Merlin saw the lips curl up in a disgusted curl as he turned his cold eyes to look at his court physician.

The white haired man stood by Merlin and helped him stand up as the teen looks a little worse for wear. It's been a week since Arthur and his friends went out to find out who took a whole village in one night, and from what Merlin told both Uther and Gaius that Arthur and his knight were attacked by dark creatures who drink blood. The leader of these creatures bite them. Merlin was the only one who wasn't bite by the dark creatures but he was hurt by them as his blood was used to complete the change in the men. He left out the part that because he is a wizard that the Prince of Camelot and the knights were bound to him making him master to the newly turned vampires and it was his job to keep them feed and happy and most of all to stop them from killing people.

"It seems that Merlin has a calming effect on them my Lord, without him we would have nothing but blood trusty beings on our hands." Gaius said, the king of Camelot looked Merlin up and down once again, he didn't understand how this weedy boy was still standing and unaffected when his son and finest knights was hiding in the shadows locked away from the sun's light.

"I want you to research ways to turn them back, from now on they will only be served by this boy, and he will only being them pigs blood." He dismissed them with a flip of his hand.

Once they left the throne Merlin sagged against the wall "He really doesn't like me." He said, Gaius looked at him with a worried look as she reached down and helped Merlin to stand

"He is just up set." He told him, neither one believe that but Merlin nodded none the less as they walked back to Gaius' home. The elder man looked at the teen beside him seeing him looking down at the ground his mind elsewhere. Blue eyes looked up once he saw the sun starting to set and he knew he would have to go and see Arthur and the knights soon.

Once inside Gaius turned to Merlin and watched him stand there looking pale and weak as he shifted though the room "How are you feeling?" He asked him, Merlin turned to look at him as the old man placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and watched him wince "Sorry." He said pulling his hand back quickly as he looked into the bright eyes

"I'm tried." He said as he rubbed is eyes as he looked down at the bandage around his wrist "I should wash before I go and see the Prince." He said

"Merlin if there is something you're not telling me now is the time to say it?" He asked, the dark haired wizard looked up at him his eyes seem haunted "It could help me find a cure for Arthur Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine, Leon." He told him softly as Merlin sat down at the table they share their meals.

He broke down and cried, the last week has been hell for him all of them really but the sting of his wounds told him the nightmare was not over. "I could feel something was wrong form the moment we arrived Gaius, there was this dark aura over the whole village. It was eerie I told Arthur something was wrong there but he shrugged me off like always only Lancelot listen and he stuck by me. But that great Royal prat…"

"Merlin stick to the story." His uncle urged him as he stood back up and went get his special brew and some glasses for them.

"Sorry." Merlin said as he watched the man pour them both a drink, Merlin down his in once and let out a hiss at the burning down his throat "So were spilt up into groups I went with Arthur and Lancelot search the left side, while Elyan and Percival went down the far end of the village to the farm while Gwaine and Leon chest the right side of the village. Most of the houses were left just like they went out for a breath of fresh air, while other home looked like there was a fight, chair broken and tables up turned and blood on the floor and walls spared, smeared and-and printed like hand prints. Elyan and Percival reported that the cattle where dead, some with their throats ripped open or they just died from lack of water and food. Arthur sent me to the small church but the doors were locked form the inside." He stopped and took a another mouthful of drink

"But no bodies?" Gaius asked, as he sipped his drink

"No just the dead cattle." He shuddered "It was thought force we got the door open and we found more blood and still no bodies. It seemed that the church was no save place." Merlin whispered as he rubbed his eyes "Night fell and it was freezing there so we took shelter in one of the houses and that is when the vampire that attacked us." He was quiet for a moment as Gaius has stood up again and started to light the fire place "They broke in and grabbed us, the leader of the vampires talk about how he was going to bring dark time on Camelot. He got distracted when the two vampires holding me started to feel me up and my cries made him to."

"What did he do?" The man asked, "Merlin." Gaius whispered as he sat across from him once more as Merlin enjoyed the warmth of the fire on his back, Merlin let out a little sob as he warped his arm around himself.

"He outted me to Arthur and the knights." Merlin whispered, as he rubbed is arms feeling small "he grabbed me by the back of my neck and bent me move the table and started to…to… manhandle me." He whispered "I don't know how long he was touching me, but it felt like forever before Arthur jumped in." He choked out "H…He offered himself up to save me." The vampire let me fall to the floor before the other two vampires grabbed me. He grabbed Arthur by his throat and said that he was going to turn him and the knight using my blood to bind them to me while making them stronger. "He stopped once again and looked down at his hands in his lap "I need to go they are getting hungry." Merlin whispered

"Merlin, do you need your rest, see them tomorrow." Gaius said as he stood up with him

"I can't I need to see them it's been two days since they feed." He then turned and walked out the door.

The guards were standing outside the large chambers where the prince his friends were locked up, they let Merlin in without any arguments, he walked into the room carrying a large jug and stood there looking at them "Hi guys." He said weakly as he placed the jug on the table, Arthur was frowning as he walked up to him

"You look like hell." He muttered as the others went for the jug

"Yeah well your father has been integrating me all day long, I haven't had time to rest." Merlin told him. Elyan, Lancelot fraught over the jug as they drunk from it before spitting out the blood over the floor

"What is this?" Elyan snarled at it. Percival snatched the jug and between him and Gwaine, Leon hand a small taste

"The king has ordered you drink pigs blood." Merlin said, he closed his eyes feeling their emotion though the bond and it was almost suffocating

"Pigs blood?" Arthur snarled "Who does he take us for!" He yelled as he grabbed the jug and threw it into the wall, Merlin flinched as he saw the dark eyes of the vampire looking at him

"I can hardly ask for someone to hand over their blood Arthur! I have spent the best part of a week being your blood bag and sleeping bag!" He hissed at him, he rubbed his eyes feeling so tried

"Our poor master." Leon whispered, everyone looked at him and he frowned "What we are all thinking it!" He growled as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Okay fine!" Percival growled, Merlin looked at them with frown

"Hey look okay you guys can feed from me but if the king finds out I'm going end up on the chopping block!" He said

"No we wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Gwaine said and everyone seem to be nodding in agreement. Merlin smiled weakly as Arthur was the first to warp his arms around Merlin and kissed his neck

"We won't take much and you can sleep here afterwards." He whispered, the wizard nodded and closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

6 Month later…

Merlin changed, from the moment the vampires attacked them he knew that it he could feel it, with the 6 vampires locked up in the castle. Their bond to him made Merlin know when they were unhappy, horny and hungry and at the moment they were restless they wanted to spread their legs go for a run, have a fight like they use to and Merlin knows that Arthur wants alone time with him.

However Uther wouldn't let them out and Merlin could understand his worry about them running around, what if they attacked anyone because feeding them pigs blood wasn't working to well, it just made they angry and more hungry at least two a weeks he had to feed them. The guards at the door are changed weekly and each because Arthur has learnt how to fuck with people's heads and has been affecting the guards. He walked up to the new guards they looked at him with fearful look "Let me guess Arthur?" Merlin said

"Gwaine." One of the guards said,

"Ah… look don't worry about it they are a little restless once they have had their feeding and I play a 'game' with them they will stop whispering in your head." He told them as he walked into the room.

Merlin walked in and frowned at the vampires, Arthur was stood by the door waiting for him Leon, Gwaine and Elyan were sat on of the bed playing a card game while Lancelot, Percival were talking in hush tones by the fire place. "Okay for first off stop messing with the guards, cannot have Uther on my case any more than he already have stop driving the guards crazy!" He hissed at them.

The vampires looked as the wizard stood by the table and poured the blood in to the goblets as the moved closer "We are just having some fun." Arthur smiled as he warped his arms around Merlin and kissed his neck.

Pigs blood?" Lancelot asked as he picked the goblet

"Yes." Merlin said as he watched Arthur sneer from the corner of his eyes. "Don't sneer at me I can't feed you every night." He hissed as he pulled away from the prince as he picked up the goblet and held it out to the blonde "Drink."

"Then let us out." Leon asked as he winced as he drinks from the goblet, the dark haired wizard moved around the room and started to clean up after them. …servant work is never done… he thought

"You know I can't the king will flip his lid, as it is he already had it out for me." He said to them as he straightens the bed sheets. "Honestly Elyan how are you the only one to make the bed?" Merlin said making the young knight smile. "You need to give the others tips on how to make a bed especially him." Merlin points to Arthur who was still sneering at the pig's blood.

"Master we are going insane in here the same 4 walls and the pigs blood it's making us sick." Elyan said as he put the empty down and walk over to him and warp his arms around him pulling him away from the bed. Merlin sighed as he closed his eyes as he let the vampire slide his hands under his shirt

"I know how bad it is I am trying, but I'm sure you can understand the king's fears." He said as he open his eyes watching as the other vampires move closer to him

"How about we help our master relax." Arthur purred as he pulled the dark haired teen from his knight's arms and into a kiss.

Merlin woke up curled up on the floor in a tangled of limbs he smiled to himself as he felt the knights nuzzle his skin. His skin was covered in little bites and bruisers from his lovers, he felt his muscle burn slightly as he sat up and looked at the at the fire place seeing the fire crackle close to him. He heard something move and looked up to see Arthur was sat away from them all. "What's wrong?" He asked. Arthur looked and held out his arms, making the young wizard frowned as he pushed himself up and warping as sheet around himself and sat next to the blonde vampire. "Arthur?" Merlin whispered

"I think my father wants to kill us." He mumbled, Merlin moved and looked at Arthur front on as the blonde vampire frowned at the bite on wizard's bare shoulder

"Arthur he just wants to help you, he still believes that there is a cure for you and the others." Merlin whispered as he rested his head on the Prince's lap

"You know there is no cure." Arthur whispered "Not unless he kills you and I will never let that happen. We will never let it happen." He lowered his head and kissed his master

"I know my vampire Prince." The wizard smiled up at him

"But he is trying to kill us, the pigs blood is tainted I swear it and I keep hearing whispering from the guards." He said as he runs his fingers though the wizard's hair "Merlin my father can always get another heir and knights he can get without any trouble."

"What would you have be do?"

"Use your magic to find out what is happening?" He asked, blue eyes looked up at him and the wizard nodded

"Alright, just don't do anything silly."

A week pass…

He walked into the room sporting a busted lip he slammed the door shut and looked at the vampires at they sat around the table "YOU ATTACKED THE GUARDS!" Merlin yelled "I WAS DRAGGED UP TO THE KING WHERE I GOT THIS…" He points to the busted lip "…what is wrong with you!" He snarled, Arthur stood up and walked over to him

"Sorry Merlin we learnt something worrisome and we were trying to get to you." He said as he reached out and touched the teen's chin

"You bit the guards!" Merlin snarled angrily as he pulled himself away from them. "I haven't had a good day as it guys I haven't slept and I haven't been able to eat anything without throwing it up and to cap my day off I have to have the king threaten me with the stocks!" They all shared look with each other.

"THE IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Lancelot yelled at him. Merlin blinked at him and took a deep breath

"What?" He asked, he sat down at the table and watched as Arthur looked at the others and it was Percival who spoke first

"The king came to see us today and spent most of the time talking to Arthur, but since Arthur and Gwaine can get into people's head they learnt of his plan. He know that if he keeps feeding us pig's blood we will snap one day and attack someone."

"You did." Merlin dully pointed out.

"But he wants us to attack you." Arthur said, taking his hand "His plan is for us to attack you, have us kill you and then he can have us killed in order to wipe away what we are." Merlin frowned and looked down to his lap "My father can always get another heir and he it's easy to get more knights, Merlin please he knows about your magic and he is only keeping quiet because he needs you to keep us under control."

"Once we loss it because of the pigs blood he wins, he is just pissed off that it's taking too long." Elyan said as he looked at him "And there is something else Master." Merlin looked up at him with wide blue eyes

"What?" He croaked at them.

"The other night while you slept we heard two other heard beats coming from you, there was yours and then these two and well… we think you're…"

"Are you saying I am pregnant?" He asked. They nodded to him and he pressed his hand to this stomach before nodded "I know." He told them. "Alright- Alright we going to leave Camelot."


End file.
